<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wash Away the Day by wherethewordsare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915478">Wash Away the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethewordsare/pseuds/wherethewordsare'>wherethewordsare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Geralt is a horny bastard, Gratuitous Smut, I've never written smut before, If You Squint - Freeform, Jaskier was just trying to shower, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, fluff?, geralt is horny with caring, listen, please be kind, this is just me being extremely indulgent, vague emotional hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethewordsare/pseuds/wherethewordsare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier had had an impossibly terrible day. Geralt thought he'd help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wash Away the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just gratuitous self-indulgent shower smut, idk what yall want from me here. </p><p>Thank you so much multiplelizards for reading over this and giving me the confidence to post it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a very terrible no good day and all Jaskier wanted was to go home, flop into Geralt’s lap, and watch bad television with a hand in his hair. To top off his very terrible no good day, when he got home he remembered it was Tuesday and Geralt was at the gym with his brothers and then would probably go out with them for the evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he stripped out of his clothes, and made his way for the bathroom, groaning again when the cold tile was unforgiving under his feet, chilling his toes. The water seemed to take forever to heat up but when it finally did, he stepped under and slumped against the wall, his eyes sliding shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he had to do was shower and then he could climb into bed and by the time Geralt got home, he’d get to spoon up next to him and pass the fuck out. His hands worked out the lather in his hair before he leaned his forehead back against the tile, letting the heat of the water seep into his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the curtain behind him shifted he let out a yelp, holding up the shampoo bottle as his only defense before the water cleared from his eyes and he saw Geralt standing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello,” Jaskier swallowed lamely, turning to press his forehead back to the wall. “I figured you’d be out with the guys until much later.” He huffed, willing his heart rate to settle. It had been a very nearly impossibly terrible no good day and he felt jittery and frayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large warm hands wrapped around his shoulders, tugging him gently until he was pressed against Geralt’s chest, a scruffy chin sliding over his shoulder. “You didn’t text much today. Thought you might have had a bit of a day,” Geralt pressed a kiss to his neck, his lips twitching slightly. “Sorry I spooked you,” another kiss to the ball of Jaskier’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension was already sliding out of him that he hadn’t realized he had been holding onto. Jaskier sighed and leaned back, his hands coming up to lace through Geralt’s. “I want to quit.” He groused, feeling petulant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t. You love your job.” Geralt’s hands slid up and down his sides in long soothing motions, though they kept Jaskier close to him as he kissed and nipped at his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do love my job, but the people I work with are the worst and I hate it,” he couldn’t seem to maintain the same level of agitation he had felt when he had gotten home. “This is working a bit too well and I wonder if I should worry you’ve tricked me somehow,” Jaskier chuckled. He tried to turn in Geralt’s arms but he was stopped by fingers digging into his hips. “Oh ho ho, really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” was all he got in response as teeth grazed near the top of his shoulder. Geralt slid one hand up from Jaskier’s hip, pressing gently at his back until he was leaning against the wall again, his forehead pressed to the tile as Geralt left a trail of hot wet open-mouthed kisses down his spine. He felt as Geralt slid to his knees behind him, his hands cupping the globes of Jaskier's ass as he bit into his side gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking hell, Geralt,” he breathed, squirming slightly. There was a soft chuckle and another kiss at his hip before Geralt’s hand slipped between his cheeks and began to tease lightly at his hole. Jaskier nearly jumped at the sudden contact, his eyes fluttering. “I’m going to start having more bad days if I get to come home to this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or, you could just ask,” Geralt deadpanned even as he lightly pressed against Jaskier’s entrance with his thumb. He hummed against Jaskier’s skin again as he slowly dipped his head down the curve of Jaskier’s thigh, simply teasing him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’ll survive to the next time, Melitele, aah,” Jaskier pressed back eagerly into Geralt’s touch trying not to whine as he felt his prick grow more and more interested while Geralt’s hand roamed everywhere but where Jaskier was starting to need it the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Geralt only chuckled, working his way in a series of bites that would certainly leave a trail in Jaskier’s skin that he would feel for days. That thought alone made him twitch. It wasn’t until he felt Geralt’s hot breath just on his tailbone that he truly began to squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, please, fuck, mercy.” Suddenly he didn’t feel steady on his knees and Geralt must have sensed it too because before he could say anything else, strong arms wrapped up his body, holding him steadily as Geralt swiped his tongue over Jaskier’s rim, causing him to gasp. Jaskier dropped his forehead to the tile with a thud and did everything in his power to stay upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt started slowly, drawing out each press of his tongue, his fingers twitching irregularly against Jaskier’s ribs as he held him up. The water was still blissfully hot but was nothing compared to where Geralt’s mouth worked over his entrance. When he finally pressed in it was all Jaskier could do not to collapse as his knees threatened to buckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resting his shoulders and chest against the cool tile, Jaskier reached behind him, his fingers sliding into soaked hair and tugging gently. It was all the encouragement Geralt needed before he was pressing his tongue in deeper, working Jaskier open. It left him breathless and needy, the slight burn of the stretch singing in his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Geralt’s hands on his ribs slid higher, finding Jaskier’s nipple to tease, tugging it until Jaskier was panting with effort, his still neglected cock jumping at the overwhelming sensation of being at Geralt’s complete mercy. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hips canted back, seeking more as words began to tumble from his lips, unbidden and unstoppable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, fuck, so good. Gods, just… fuck need…” He moaned as Geralt pressed in, spreading Jaskier open on his tongue, teeth grazing from time to time on his sensitive skin making him jump and shiver and keen. Before too long, Geralt was pulling away, his forehead resting on the back of Jaskier’s thigh as calloused wide fingers probed gently at his slick hole. Jaskier pressed back into the touch, his head thrown back. “Geralt! Please,” he panted, not quite sure what it was he was asking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt seemed to know though as he pulled away from Jaskier just long enough for Jaskier to hear the snap of a bottle before the firm line of Geralt’s body was pressed against him again, his mouth back at Jaskier’s neck and shoulders, nipping and growling low into Jaskier’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to take you apart, sweetheart, and put you back together and do it all over again,” he murmured as slick fingers pressed into Jaskier, making his breath catch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you horny bastard. I was just trying to shower,” Jaskier tries but he’s leaning into every touch Geralt is giving him, his body trembling. Geralt only chuckled before a hand slid up to take Jaskier’s chin. His head was tilted up and back until he was in a filthy delicious kiss with Geralt, his heart hammering as Geralt worked him open with a second finger, almost too quickly but not nearly fast enough. He whimpered as Geralt stretched him open, his erection digging into Jaskier’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water still ran hot and Jaskier felt like he might melt if Geralt kept this up. Just when he was about to start begging for Geralt to get on with it, he was turned abruptly and Geralt crowded him back against the tile, smirking at the noise of indignation Jaskier gave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was planning on fucking you instead if that’s alright,” Geralt’s hands slid under Jaskier’s thighs, lifting him with ease and pinning him against the cold tile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me, dear heart,” Jaskier groaned, tilting down slightly to kiss Geralt again, messy and uncoordinated as they shifted, trying to align their bodies properly. It wasn’t the most graceful sex they had ever had but it was quickly souring to the top of hottest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” was all the response he got as Geralt buried his face into Jaskier’s neck. He shifted his hips once more and the head of his cock bumped against Jaskier, making him shiver and squirm, needing more. Geralt got the hint, seemingly no longer in the mood to tease, he slowly pressed up into Jaskier, groaning as he bit down into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s fingers tangled into Geralt’s hair, tugging roughly as he started to move, pushing Jaskier up the wall slightly with every thrust. He wrapped his legs tightly around Geralt’s waist, clinging to him as best as he could. Their lips clashed together in something like an attempt at another kiss but ended up with them panting desperately into the same space, their foreheads pressing together as they chased their pleasures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s fingers dug into Jaskier’s thighs pulling him up slightly, shifting him and the new angle made Jaskier see stars the next time Geralt slid home. He was winded and dizzy, his thighs trembling as he felt the heat start to coil tightly at the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, Geralt, please… So- fuck! So close!” He managed through a long low moan. Geralt only nodded slightly, his hips snapping up and making Jaskier cry out. It was too much and just the right amount of perfect, the weight of Geralt’s strength holding Jaskier easily against the tiled wall of their bathroom, the way he groaned every time Jaskier tightened around him, the perfect heat of the air wrapping around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a few off rhythm thrusts, Jaskier was coming with a bitten-off moan, his spend coating his chest where the water couldn’t get around Geralt’s broad shoulders. Geralt leaned into Jaskier, his forehead pressed to his shoulder as he gave in to a relentless pace for a moment, the heavy smacking of skin against skin ringing in the small space before he stilled, his body taught. He spilled into Jaskier with a litany of curses and half-mumbled praise. He all but slumped into Jaskier who barely managed to catch himself let alone Geralt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there leaning against the wall as the water behind them ran tepid, catching their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water’s getting cold,” Geralt said as if he hadn’t just left Jaskier completely shaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’d still have hot water if you hadn’t been so preoccupied,” Jaskier shot back but there was about as much heat in it as there had been in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt grinned as he pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder. Turning, he shut the water off and pulled back the curtain. They fell into an easy quiet as they got out and dried, finding themselves leaning into each others’ space more often than necessary to slowly kiss. Geralt just managed to get his sweatpants back on when he was backing Jaskier out of their bathroom, his hands on his hips, guiding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” Jaskier chuckled, letting himself be kissed and manhandled, feeling far more relaxed than he had when he had gotten home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, sweetheart. Going to do it all over again,” Geralt gave him a wolfish grin as he scooped Jaskier up under the thighs, making him have to wrap himself around Geralt quickly or fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yelped slightly before dissolving into a fit of laughter as Geralt dropped him onto the bed before pouncing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a wonderful very good night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>